


My Love

by NiaChase



Series: Storm And Fire [2]
Category: Mythology, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Attraction, Birth, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rebirth, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Temporary Character Death, War, marriage night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: How to tame a wild flame with love.(There is sex at the end.)





	My Love

Storm waited in the heavens with his fathers Air and Water along with many others outside the bedroom of Earth and Mother Nature for the announcement of the newborn. It was rumored to be a powerful child, maybe even more powerful the Earth himself, but no one believes that. A child? Please!

"Can you believe it brother? Someone who may outmatch us?" Air said cockily. Water chuckled with Air, but he was more motherly and understanding. "As foolish as that thought is, you can't underestimate this child. Mother Nature knows this child more than we ever will." Water said softly.

Air nodded at his wisdom and looked at me. "What do you think my son?" I shrugged and listen to Mother Nature's screams. I agreed with Water's wisdom, but it was a foolish thought. I watched the wolves near the door grow anxious as the screams continued.

I wanted to walk around the heavens, to get away from the screaming, to explore the kingdom and see the giant globe in the throne room and look down at the young world below. But Water insisted I stay and listen to the screams since it will teach me when I have my child, I will have to listen to my lovers screams as well. But he did promise me we will look around afterwards.

The last time I was in the heavens, I was a mere child and I hardly remember this place. Now that I have grown and more wise, I believe I should be properly introduced the ways to act in a throne room. I was going to voice that to Water when suddenly, the screaming stop and the wolves stood up. The air was tense with anticipation as we waited for the door to open.

Then, quietly, we heard a baby's cry through the door and I felt myself move an inch towards the door. The wolves suddenly back away from the door as the footsteps came closer to the door. The door opened slowly as Earth walked out with the now quiet child.

The child was white with tufts of black hair on its head. Its eyes was close and its small hands was balled in a fist. "A beautiful baby boy. The gift to mankind." Earth lower the child to the wolves and had him sniffed at to have that familiar scent in their mind. 

Then he showed him to his brothers, Air and Water, and I. Water held the child and smile. "This child will be a special one. I can feel it already." I looked at the small child and smile. He was a beautiful baby as I touch his little fist. "What's his name?" I asked. Earth shook his head.

"He has no name yet, but Nature as said a name for now. He will be referred as Hope." I was confused, but didn't question what Earth had said. But I did wonder why he was to be call Hope? What did Mother Nature see in his future?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The child name has officially became Fire and Fire made his first mistake at fifty (still a child) years old which is how we met. Fire was goofing off in the woods and cause a fire in the forest. It wasn't too bad, but the wolf nation prayed for me and Water to get rid of the fire. 

Thankfully, Water handled it, but told me to go talk to Fire since he had no friends. I was against it since it was just about to reach adulthood, but I went because I was curious about Fire. 

So I went down to earth and watch Mother Nature scold him for the destruction to the forest. Fire didn't like that and was angry as Mother Nature walked away to talked to the Wolf Nation. Fire angrily sat down and looked at his hands sadly. As a few tears slip out, I cleared my throat to catch his attention.

He hurriedly wipe his tears as he got up to turn to me. I got out from behind the tree and walked to him. I could feel him put up his walls as he crossed his arms. "Are you here to talk to me on Water's behalf?" Fire growled out. 

I shook my head and gave a sweet smile. He was growing nicely with a bad attitude in the making. "No. Just want to ask how you are doing." Fire uncrossed his arms in shock. He was a cute boy. His cute red eyes, his smooth black hair, his childish features, he was adorable. He shrug with a blush.

"Angry I guess. My abilities cause destruction instead of good. I can't even use it alot." I motion him towards me and got down on one knee. He came sadly and held my hand. "Did you know that when you were born, your were called hope?" Fire nodded. "Then when you first show your abilities, it showed down on earth and it gave the humans light and warmth.

You made a name for yourself and the humans loved you. But now you have to be careful with your abilities as well." Fire pouted. "No one else does!" He whined. 

"Are you sure about that? I have to control my abilities or I might cause destruction with my lightning and thunder. And if I go too long, I might flood the area. And if your father gets angry, that gives power to Earth-Shaker and he'll destroy the land." 

Fire was confused and I sighed. He's too young to understand. "What I'm trying to say is everyone has a bad side and if you don't control your abilities, your bad side will cause destruction." Fire looked down and nodded. I smile and kissed his forehead. Fire blushed and smile shyly. He was such a cutie.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fire was out of control when he hit his what the humans call teenage years. Earth was restless and often curse Fire to walk the world below, but that was proving a mistake when Fire started burning homes and the forest, while his smoke kill many humans. Water, Air, and many deities complain to Earth and his doing was making Mother Nature ill. 

I huffed and went down to earth to find Fire. I grimace at the smell of smoke and continue to find Fire. Following the fire and the heat, I found him on a mountain with all of the bad deities. I walked to him calmly and all of his friend cheered and say hey to me.

It was strange how they were once my friends as well. I was lucky I didn't do anything drastic. Fire met my eyes and glared. When he was little, he stick to my side until he finally gain the attention of other deities and finally had friends. 

I couldn't check up on him as much when I had to visit other lands and had a few jobs to do. That probably left Fire angry at me. "Fire, Come with me." I said sternly. He crossed his arms and turn away from me. I ran a hand through my blonde hair. 

Fine, I'll play his game. I walked up to him and sat next to him, ignoring my old friends. I grab his burning hand and squeezed. "My dear Fire, you caused quite an uproar in the heavens and on earth." Fire turn to me with flames for eyes. He was such a beauty as I watch him grow up.

A gorgeous olive skin, long black hair he had loose his shoulders and down his back, his cute pink lips and a small nose. His body was small and lean as he wore a red and gold tunic. I wish I could see his red eyes instead of flames. "And I don't care.

He put me on earth, so I make this land suffer while I'm on it." I smile at him and kissed the back of his hand. "And you succeeded. Surely you can be mad at such a millennial thing? You are smarter than this." "You don't care about how I feel! You just want me to stop burning things." 

"Well, you are ruining many beautiful things. Making your mother sick as well." You could see him hesitate, but he shook his head and squeeze my hand. "I don't care. All she tell me is to control myself. She fears I can turn evil in a minute. She sees me fighting them and she discuss killing me soon.

I refuse to be put down as a feral dog without giving them a reason to do such a thing. They don't love me as much as I thought." Towards the end, tears was down his face. I was confused. Earth and Mother Nature had talks of killing him? "Surely you misunderstood." Fire shook his head.

"I trust my hearing as much as you trust your mind. I will put up a fight before they so much as try to attack me." Fire's friends cheer as a house fell. I squeezed Fire han again. "You have not raised your sword against me my flame." Fire bit his lips and cried into my shoulder. 

"I trust you. But if you were sent to end me, I trust you'll make it quick for me." I closed my eyes and imagine a place I wanted to take him. "End your flames and let my father take over. I want to take you somewhere." He grip my tunic and cried harder as he lower the flames and my father's waters cover the burning land.

In a form of mist, I transported him to one of the many rain forest before Fire's corruptive friends complain at him. Once we was fully form in the forest, the soft rain caught on his hair and touch his skin like many kisses. Fire raise from my shoulder and looked at the many wildflowers that surrounded us. 

I got up and change my looks to a younger version of me. My hair in a ponytail, my body hard and muscular, my grey eyes light as the clouds above us. I extended my hand towards Fire and watch him blush as he grab it. 

I pulled him towards me, holding him close. I put my forehead against his and looked him in his red eyes. "I care a lot about you Fire. Just as you trust me, I trust you. So you should know I will never let any harm come to you by anyone.

You are always safe with me." Fire wrapped his arms around me as his tears mingled with the raindrops. "Even from Earth and Mother Nature?" He asked timidly. I smile softly at him. "Even from them. If you come with me to the heavens, we will address this and if it's true, I will protect you with my life my flame." 

Fire turn his head unsurely and I had the urge to kiss him, but refused. He's emotional right now. But maybe sometime soon. He looked back at me and nodded with a beautiful smile. Sometime soon, I will make him mine.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Fire stuck close to me after addressing the issue for years. As the years went by, my love for him grew stronger to the point I had to see him every day. Air thought it was dangerous as Water thought it was beautiful. 

Fire accepted the teaches from his father and the punishments so long he could go back to the rainforest to calm down. Everytime he went, I felt a tug in my heart and heard his prayers to me when I couldn't join him. 

He would tell me what's wrong or he'll simply cry as I watch him from above. I was also proud he stop hanging with his bad influences, but the humans always brought him down. 

They would use his flames and pray and bless to him as they kill one another. It was horrible so Fire ignored it. But then it got worse when Earth made Ice marry Fire to balance each other out and keep things under control. I understood it, but hated it. 

So Fire and I met at night, away from prying eyes. But then Fire got sick and the lands went into an Ice age. I went to visit him and see his smile every time I enter. But one day, Earth confronted me and told me that he cleared some land for me to strike with a lightning bolt so I could start a fire. 

"Mother Nature will go with you your next visit to Fire. She will link that area to him as that area burn and it will fuel Fire's health and powers to defeat Ice." I nodded and watch him gear up for a war and he suggest I do the same. 

I put on my armour and cloak before I join with Mother Nature, who was going to stay in the heavens in case of an attack on the heavens, and travel to Fire home. As figured, Ice wasn't home to take care of Fire. 

He was on the bed, hyperventilating with sweat on his body. I sat on the bed as Mother waited till I left to do my duty. Anger boil in me and i wanted nothing more but to slide my sword through Ice. 

I pressed a loving kiss to Fire's forehead and a promise of health to him soon. Mother eyed me, but said nothing as I left in anger. I gathers my pegasus and and soon, I was off in the air with my sword. I summon the storm and and let the thunder and lightning go wild. 

When I flew over the area Earth had told me about, I made the lightning bolts go wild as it I was trying to start a heart. Mini flames started and with the help of Air, it spread over the lands. He flew next me and gave me thumbs up before motioning to the growing Army further ahead with Ice leading them.

I spotted all of Fire's and I's previous friends and smile with glee, ready to put a sword through them. I landed next to Water and waited. Earth tried the warn him to quit, but Ice was not having none of it. We watch Earth draw his sword and pointed at Ice.

"Charge!" I smiled and charge with my family and for Fire. Turns out I didn't have to as Fire flew out of clouds with one of my stolen Pegasi with a flaming sword and a smile on his face. I had immediate burst of love and motivation as the two opposing sides clash.

I jump off my horse and dodge an incoming sword, before I buried my sword. I slid it out of his abdomen and block a strike from overhead, held it up as I cut under his arm before I kick him away. Snow started coming down as we fought, but random burst of heat kept us warm and I silently thanked Fire that.

I fought my way to Fire just in time for him to fall. I summon lightning and pointed my sword at Ice. Coming from my sword, the lighting sent Ice flying away from Fire. I help Fire up and gave him a quick hug. He laughed, but it was quickly ruin by a mammoth charging at us.

I was going to charge but Fire held me back as a giant, fiery wolf combat the mammoth. I was shock and a bit worried it might drain Fire, but had no time to complain as he push me away as Ice combat Fire again. I fought near him and jumped in when Fire was down.

We was quickly winning as I cut the head off of Tornado as Water interfere with Fire's fight with a blast of snow. Then as Ice was getting up, Air came in and kicked Ice further back on to the ground. The the ground held him down. Earth, Fire, Air, and Water walked to Ice and I felt a strange sort of power emitting from them together and that's when it hit me.

Fire was an Elemental god. The four elements of Nature. I had pride in Fire as he stood next to his father like a prince over Ice. Ice growl at them as he fought the bonds. Dying would hurt and it would take thousands of years just to reform again.

So instead, Fire made a cage around Ice and made it travel close to the center of earth where he will suffer until further notice. Earth hugged his son lovingly and apologized to him before Fire move from his arms and walked toward me with a smile.

I happily let it rain to calm the fires as I held Fire in my arms. He smelt like burning wood and it smelt pretty good as he buried his face in my neck. I spared a glance at Earth and he had an eyebrow raised, but walked away with a soft smile. I sighed as I held Fire tighter, glad he was alive and well.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laid on my bed with a shirtless Fire as he cuddle on my chest. The funny thing was that I still didn't ask him to be mine nor shared a kiss with him, but I felt like we are already married.

I felt Fire smile on my chest as he said, "There is many thoughts in your mind my storm. Care to share with me?" I smiled as he lift his head off my chest to look at me. "I'm trying to figure out how did such a beautiful person ended up on my chest in the first place."

Fire blushed and planted a kiss on my chest. "Just accept it. Don't worry about it. Now relax. Your heart is beating quite fast." I shook my head and turn us over so I was over him. 

He giggled like a little girl as I laid my head on his chest and ran my fingers over his golden skin. I listen to his heart as fast as mine. "It seems I'm not the only one my dear flame." I said quietly.

Fire played with blond hair since it was out of a ponytail and fell down my back. We were quiet on my bed as our hearts spoke for us until the urge to kiss Fire was too much. 

I sat my head up and lean till my forehead touched his. His red held my eyes as his hand ran across my skin. I wanted to touch everything below his waist, to see the pure lust and hear his sweet music from his lips.

I wanted to mark him as mine and have everyone see. "Storm?" He whispered. "My flame, I want you to be mine. I want to be able to touch you, to have you completely mine." 

Fire grab my face and pull me in for a kiss. I moan into the kiss as I quickly plunge my tongue into his mouth so I can have the taste of him." Fire let me dominate as I ran my hand down his body till my hand laid between his legs. 

He turn his face, thus breaking the kiss, and blushed in embarrassment. I gave a few stokes and Fire dug his fingers into my shoulder with a moan. It was his first time having someone touching him. 

He looked at me nervously and bit his lips as growing signs of lust appeared in his eyes. "Do you trust me my flame?" I asked. He nodded slowly. As I brought him to release, I could help but think it was the most beautiful sight I ever saw  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The death of my love hurted me and I stay in my room until Water and Air came in. I didn't want to hear their words of wisdom or apologies. I just wanted to have my love back. They both held me softly and said nothing and that was enough as I started crying.

Why did he have to kill him? Why didn't he notice that Chaos was controlling him? There was so many why's that it hurt him physically. He knew he was dying by this pain, but his only was for it to come swiftly so he could join his love in death.

I scream in rage as the storm rage on earth for my fallen love. He wanted to go after Chaos and kill him himself, but Water refuse to let him and Air made sure he wasn't in the sky if he tried. I wanted my revenge and I wanted it now.  


I walked into the throne room in anger, but was stop by Mother Nature soothing her crying husband. The pain throb in my chest at the scene and so was the urge to cry, but I force my anger to stay. 

"We have to find Chaos and avenge him. He won't get away with this." I said sternly. Mother Nature turn to softly, green eyes full of sadness. "My child, I saw this coming a long time ago. 

I saw his death instead of his life when he was born. I saw him turn evil, but he didn't fight us like I saw. That changed because he finally learn to love." She turn to her husband and wipe his tears. Darkness is coming, but so is light. 

That is why I called him hope at his birth. Chaos will not die by our hand." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Not by our hand? No human can if that's what you are suggesting. We need to go after him." I enforced. 

She glared at me. "Do not tell me what to do boy. Do you not remember who you are talking to? Kneel before me boy and cool your anger." She said angrily. I was angry, but I kneel and bow my head. 

I waited for her next words. "Our heavens be overthrown for a short while. I suggest you choose a human worthy of your gifts and hide on earth till Chaos downfall comes. Do not disobey me. Do you understand me?" 

She said sternly. I growl lowly and said, "Yes my queen." "Good, now leave me." I stood in anger and left. Now I understood Fire's rage all those years ago.  
\---------------Go check out Chaos for the full story------------------------  


I took back what I said about humans as I looked through the eyes of human named Allen. His life was so much like mine and watching him travel with Fire in Darrel's body and have the same feelings towards Darrel I had towards Fire was enough to bless him and combine with him when it needed to happen.

Now that Chaos was officially dead until the next time he rise, I was brand new, no hurting as I watched the wedding between the two humans. Fire and I finally married each other, but Fire insisted we watch our humans tie the knot before we start our wedding night. 

Then he wanted to dance at the reception and I agreed. The humans did have good music. I twirl Fire and dip him, enjoying his laughter and smile directed at me. I watched my human and wink at him as he proceed to go get his love. "They're such a cute couple." 

I hummed in agreement as we slow dance, placing my forehead on his. "I love you my flame." Fire smile softly and said, "I love you too my storm." I raised an eyebrow. "How about all the teasing you did to my human?" I said toyingly. Fire laughed. "Shut up." 

Then he kiss me as we burst into flames and appear in the rainforest with the wild flowers, tall trees, and raindrops surrounded us. Our safe haven. He step back and started taking off his clothes. He looked beautiful in the dying light. "You want to do this here?" I asked.

He nodded bashfully as his clothes fell to the ground and left him in his birthday suit. I smile and took off mine as well. If I thought about it, it made sense why. This was his place of comfort, his home away from home in a way. 

As I let my clothes fall to the ground, I thought about making a house here whenever we needed to get away from our family and duties and just relax. Fire down on the soft ground as I got on top of him.

He wrapped his arms around me as I lean down and kissed him softly. I wiggle myself between his legs as my hands felt his body under me and I bit his lip. Fire open his mouth and allowed my tongue to pass through as I grind my hips against his, Fire moaning in my mouth.

I touch his nipples and gave a nice pinch before rubbing them gently. Fire rub up and down my sides, sometimes gripping me at my hips as he lift his hips to make more friction. I removed my lips from his and mark his neck as I gripped his cock and stroke it gently.

Fire hummed in pleasure with his head thrown back to the dirt. He seem to don't mind getting dirty. I travel down his chest and slide my hand from his cock to his hole, feeling it lube up. 

Fire jumped at my touch and looked up at me. I looked back at him as I with a gentle smile as I circle his rim. "It'll be okay baby. Just relax." He nodded. I kiss his lips at the same time as I push a finger in. Fire made a cry of pain and digged his nails in my back. 

I wiggled the finger around as I peppered his face with kisses and watch his tears mingle with the raindrops. I move my face over to his nipple and played with it, hearing Fire lightly moan, his hole getting wetter. 

I sucked on it lightly as I played with the other. I felt the bud harden under my tongue and switch as I stuck in another finger. Fire jump and whimpered as I stretch him out. I flick his nipple with my tongue and love the feeling of it hardening. 

I lift my head and kiss his lips deeply, groaning at the pain erupting on my back and shoulder. I lifted one on his legs and grip it as I added a third finger. He groan and rock against my fingers. 

I was proud how wet he was and search for his prostate, rewarded moment later when a loud moan and an arch of his back. "Storm, Please?" Fire begged. I chuckled softly as I toy with that spot, Fire dirtying himself up more, which was a pretty hot sight. 

I grab some of the soft soil and rub it on Fire's chest and soft stomach that was going to hold my child. He moan against the cold soil and open his eyes to look at me beggingly. I kissed his lips and remove my fingers. I line myself up to his leaking hole and looked at Fire. 

"Are you ready my love?" I asked. He nodded surely. I held his hips as I pressed into the warm heat. I growl as Fire groan. His hole was tight, wet, and warm and I wanted nothing more but to cum at that very moment, but held off as I buried myself deep in him. 

Fire whined until I was fully in. Fire sighed and I laughed. He smiled at me and said, "I'm fully yours now. Would you give me the gift of children?" I lean down and held myself up on my elbows. I kissed his nose. "As many times it will take to have you pregnant with my child my love." 

Fire eyes smile brightly at me. "Get to it then." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. I move my hips slowly as Fire groan. I gritted my teeth as the tight hole gripped me as I move. "Faster." FIre moan out. At least he's used to it now. I move my hips as commanded and Fire grip my shoulders as he tighten around me with a loud moan. 

I went harder and hit his prostate. Fire wrap his legs around me and shouted my name. I moan at the pain and buried my in his neck. Pleasure course through my body. I moan Fire's name like a prayer as my balls tighten. 

My rhythm got messy as my moans got louder. Fire grip me harder and shout my name as he cum between us, triggering my release into him. It was the best sex ever.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I waited in the bedroom in the heavens as Fire gave birth to our first child. He requested I stay out the room of the room and stayed strong about that decision after Earth, Mother Nature, Water, and I asked to be sure. Needless to say he was pissed before entering the room.

Also, he was a bit more verbal about his anger about giving birth. "SCREW YOU STORM!! WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!!" Air laughed as I shook his head. "He forgot that he was the one who wanted kids." I commented.

Everyone chuckled, but then quickly quieted after Fire told me to shut up through the door. I wore a loving smile at my verbal husband who was cursing me to hell and back. 

I knew he didn't mean none of it and it was just the pain. I proudly listen to my love's screams until it got quiet. I waited for the door to open, feeling a little excited. Air put a hand on my shoulder as the door opened. I was greeted by a small cry and a sigh.

Fire was laying on the bed with a small bundle in his arms. He smile at me as I sat on the bed and kiss his cheek. "I did it." He said tiredly. I move his sweaty hair and held him close while looking at the small baby. 

"It's a girl. A beautiful baby girl." I smile gently as I took in the pretty sight of my loving husband hold our first child. My dream is finally complete. .


End file.
